


nyugvópont

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve keresi Buckyt, Bucky pedig követi Steve-et mindenhová. Egy bolond macska-egér játék, amiben már nehéz megállapítani, hogy ki is a macska és ki az egér. Aztán mikor Steve már úgy érzi, nem bírja tovább, mikor minden egyes nyom egy újabb zsákutcába vezet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	nyugvópont

**Author's Note:**

> Szintén a Novemberi Anonim Memére. :)  
> prompt: _Steve/Bucky, öltöztetés/vetkőztetés, dicséret/jutalmazás._  
>  ebből úgy 50%-ot sikerült is teljesíteni. xD

New Yorkban találkoznak, mert úgy tűnik, New York a pont, ahová újra és újra vissza kell térniük. 

Steve keresi Buckyt, Bucky pedig követi Steve-et mindenhová. Egy bolond macska-egér játék, amiben már nehéz megállapítani, hogy ki is a macska és ki az egér. Aztán mikor Steve már úgy érzi, nem bírja tovább, mikor minden egyes nyom egy újabb zsákutcába vezet 

_(London–Újdelhi–Krakkó–Moszkva–Szentpétervár)_ ,

akkor fogja magát és visszatér New Yorkba.

Nem szól róla a többieknek. Stark úgyis tudja. Ki tudja hová rejtette a nyomkövetőt, de Steve biztos benne, hogy valahol mindig magán hordoz egyet. Ha nagyon akarná, megtalálhatná, de tisztában van vele, hogy Tony csak így mutatja ki, hogy törődik másokkal. A hazaérkezése estéjén észrevesz egy vörös villanást a szemközti toronyház egyik ablakában. Natasha is a közelben van.

Akire soha nem számított volna, az a szakadt ruhás, kötött sapkás férfi, aki épp most mászik be a nappalija ablakán. 

– Bucky – Steve a földre ejti a törölközőt, amivel eddig a haját igyekezett minél szárazabbra dörgölni. Bucky tekintete végigsiklik Steve meztelen mellkasán, és Steve-nek csak ekkor jut eszébe, hogy elfelejtett ruhákat vinni magával a fürdőbe. A derekához kap, nehogy a törölköző lecsússzon róla. Aztán rögtön teljesen bolondnak is érzi magát miatta, mert ugyan mit szégyenlősködik Bucky előtt, igazán nincs olyan, amit a másik ne látott volna már belőle. De Bucky tekintete súlyos és úgy követi Steve minden egyes apró rezdülését, mintha semmi más nem létezne a világon.

– Khm – Steve megköszörüli a torkát, de nem jönnek a szavak. Annyi mindent szeretne mondani ennek az embernek, akiről azt hitte, hogy örökre elvesztette, annyiszor képzelte már el, hogy mi lesz, ha végre találkoznak. És most nem jönnek a szavak. – Pocsékul festesz – buknak ki belőle végül a szavak. Nem épp így tervezte.

Bucky szája széle megrándul. Végignéz saját magán, a szakadt nadrágon, a félregombolt flanel ingen, aztán vállat von. – Könnyebb így beolvadni.

– De nem itt, és nem ezzel a szaggal. Ha maradni akarsz, fürödj meg! – mondja Steve határozottan. Fogalma sincs, mit csinál, úgyhogy egyelőre csak sodródik az árral. Magára hagyja Buckyt, és a hálószobába megy, hogy valami ruhát kerítsen magának, és ha már ott van, keres valamit Buckynak is. Talán egy kicsit nagy lesz rá, de jobb, mint amiben most van.

Nem hallja, ahogy Bucky követi, de érzi, hogy megváltozik a levegő a szobában, amint belép. Mindig így volt, egy tömött kocsmában is tudta, ha Bucky megjelent, anélkül, hogy az ajtó irányába tekintett volna. Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak.

– Mi az? – kérdezi. Nem fordul hátra, úgy tesz, mintha még mindig ruhákat keresne a szekrényben.

– Segítenél?

Steve olyan gyorsan fordul felé, hogy majdnem beleszédül. Bucky az ajtóban áll, és összeráncolt homlokkal, haragosan mered az ingjére. Felsóhajt. – Nem mindig sikerül aprólékos mozdulatokat végeznem ezzel – emeli fel fémkarját.

– Ó, persze. – Steve elé lép, és elkezdi kigombolni az inget. Közben az ujja önkéntelenül hozzáér Bucky mellkasához, amit habár trikó takar, azon keresztül is forró az érintésének. Érzi, hogy enyhe pír önti el az arcát, ahogy azt is, hogy Bucky rezzenéstelenül figyeli a vonásait.

Steve lefejti róla az inget, aztán mintha nem is ő irányítaná a saját mozdulatait, Bucky öve után nyúl. Hallja, ahogy Bucky lélegzete elakad. Nem mer felnézni rá, nem bír a szemébe nézni. Most nem, még nem. Az öv után a nadrág gombja következik. Bucky alhasa kivillan a trikó és a nadrág között, és Steve-nek egyszerűen muszáj megérintenie.

Bucky ekkor ragadja meg Steve állát, és kényszeríti, hogy a szemébe nézzen. A tekintete mély, és ködös, és Steve annyira _akarja_.

– Azt hiszem, a fürdésben is szükségem lesz némi segítségre – Bucky hangja végigbizsergeti Steve gerincét, és ő szinte kábultan hagyja, hogy Bucky kézen fogja és fürdőszobába vezesse.


End file.
